


All change!

by Margorobron



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margorobron/pseuds/Margorobron
Summary: The next story in the series following Eileen Grimshaw's boys. Sean and Scott return to live with Eileen after the big reveal about Scott and Todd. Eileen finds a way to draw them closer together again and it works.





	

Eileen finished her shift at street cars and was heading home to number 11, Coronation Street. Her head was full of all sorts of things as usual and she was having a really serious chat to herself about one of them, when she suddenly snapped out of her drifting. Her house was a hive of activity with Billy's car parked outside and lots of comings and goings. She hadn't been prepared for it, but at the same time she wasn't surprised. It seemed like Sean and Scott were moving back in upstairs. Either that or Sean had finally decided that he couldn't cope with his current situation. She feared the outcome of that particular event, but then comforted herself with the thought that Sean's belongings were still upstairs and only Scott's were moved up to Church House.  
As she reached the car, Sean appeared from the house.  
"Mum! We are moving back in!" he said, beaming at her.  
"I did guess that actually!" Eileen replied."So everyone is ok with that?" She asked.  
"Yes. Everything is going well" he said as Scott appeared.  
"Mum!" Scott made straight for Eileen."I'm so sorry I didn't get round to texting you. I had intended to , but everything happened so fast!"  
"Oh don't worry love. As long as you're happy, that's fine . You can tell me all about it later."  
Scott kissed Eileen's cheek.  
"Must get on!" he said, as Billy emerged from the house.  
"Hi mum!" he said. "In a hurry as usual!"  
"Don't let me hold you up!" Eileen replied as Sean, laden with bits and pieces, disappeared into the house. Eileen decided to make the most of a lull in traffic and nipped inside.  
She made a brew and sat down in the armchair where she could detect most of the activity as it passed through the hall.  
Scott appeared in the doorway.  
"One last load we reckon and we will be done." he said, "so we will be back in a bit."  
"Ok love" Eileen said as she heard the front door close.  
When the door unlocked again, it was Todd who entered the sitting room followed by Emily and Evie.  
"Oh.hello!" Eileen said. "This is a lovely surprise!" Both girls made a B line for their granny as Todd went out again to give a hand with the moving .  
The final load had been essentials and Emily's bed which had been left til last in case they ran out of time and had to continue on the following day, but they had made good progress. They put the bed together complete with the bed covers whilst the final bits and pieces were dumped in the sitting room. There were high fives and hugs all round that the job was completed and Emily had a bed to sleep in. They all invaded Eileen's sitting room and attempted to find somewhere to sit.  
"Todd, turn on children's t.v. would you please . I'll put the kettle on." Eileen said.  
Todd picked up the remote and soon found the right channel. Scott went to the kitchen to help with the tea.  
"So everything is ok?" Eileen asked.  
"Yes thanks" Scott.said."I'll speak to you tomorrow. "  
"Ok" Eileen said and poured the tea.  
When the tea was gone, there were hugs and thanks all round and Todd and Billy with Evie set off for the car. Scott, Sean and Emily all waved them off before returning to Eileen's sitting room.  
"We are going to get Emily to bed mum."Sean said, "It's late for her.  
Eileen checked the time " So it is." she said."Have a good night then and see you tomorrow"  
Everyone including Emily wished Eileen good night and then went upstairs to get Emily sorted for the night.

Everything seemed to be back to normal at number 11 as far as Eileen could see. Sean, Scott and Emily had moved back in, having spent four days up at Church House.Scott wasn't working today, so he had taken Emily to school and Sean had set off at the usual time for the factory. She hoped Scott would come in for a cuppa on his return, so that he could fill her on on what was going on. He had moved out to stay with Billy and Todd because his affair with Todd looked like it might soon be exposed, but he then discovered that Sean had already detected it. As they had returned, Eileen hoped that they had sorted things out.  
At that moment, she heard Scott returning and he came straight in to the sitting room.  
"Hello love,"she said. "Have you got time for a cuppa ?"  
"I have indeed !" Scott said, coming over to the table as Eileen headed for the kitchen. He sat down and waited for her return with two mugs of tea.  
"Right," she said. "Tell me how things are!"  
"Not too bad."Scott said. "He coped with staying up the road, but they are so free up there, it does take some understanding."  
"Whose idea was it to come home?" she asked.  
",Mine" Scott said."I felt he had had enough. I've got to really work at it now and try to repair it. Conversation is quite stilted and we have slept in the same bed but there hasn't been any contact, apart from hugs and some kisses."  
"Not really ideal then" Eileen said.  
,"Well no, but should I expect that ?" Scott stated.  
"No, I suppose not.,"Eileen said." Hopefully it will improve now you're home."  
"I think we are going to be friends at best "Scott said."but I can't complain, can I."  
"Sadly, no. I don't think you can. What you two need is a nice break together - or maybe not, depending where your priorities are of course."  
"I want him back." Scott said. "Don't expect much from him, do I!" He smiled feebly at her.  
"I'm going to go up and do some cleaning " He said." Thanks for the tea. See you later."  
"See you later" Eileen said, watching him leave and sighing. Things were far from all right. 

 

It was in the middle of her shift at streetcars that an idea dawned on Eileen. She couldn't wait to get home and sound out the boys. She was straight out of the door as soon as her time was up. She realised that Sean should have left for his shift in the Rovers, so once Emily was in bed, she would be able to talk to Scott. She listened for the childrens t.v. to be turned off, a sign that Emily was in bed and then she sent a text to Scott. She went straight to the kitchen to put the kettle on and turned to pick up the mugs, before finding him standing in the room. She caught her breath.  
"You need a cow bell!" she said and Scott laughed.  
"Where are we sitting?" Scott asked.  
"Comfy chairs "Eileen replied, so Scott headed for the sofa as Eileen poured the water into the mugs. Once seated in her favourite armchair, Eileen asked about Scott's day and how he was feeling having had a day at home. Was It the right decision to return. He told her that as soon as he heard Sean say he would take him back, he was determined that they should return as soon as possible. Eileen mentioned Emily and Scott said how adaptable she had been. Eileen was then ready to.launch her idea.  
"I've been thinking."she began."You know the holiday we had down in Devon last year."  
"Oh.yes. It was brilliant wasn't it" he said beaming.  
"I was wondering how you might feel about going again" Eileen suggested, "but this time it would be just the four of us. If I came, I could look after Emily and you and Sean could have some quality time together. Build some bridges maybe."  
"It's a lovely idea mum, but I'm afraid...."Scott began.  
"I'm not asking you to pay."Eileen stated."You.can help out with the food when we get there . If I apply soon, I might get a cancellation and they are very reasonable. Maybe we could get a week end one this time so as not to disrupt Emily's school. We might have to come back Sunday night instead of Monday but that wouldn't matter. I really think if you mean it that you want to sort things with Sean, this might be a good way."  
"Mum, it would be just what I need, but it's the expense. We can't contribute much. We don't even have a car this time so we would have to get a train." Scott said.  
"If I can arrange the holiday, do you think it would be a good idea?"Eileen asked."if you do I I'll start looking."  
"It would be lovely . Thank you."Scott said. "I can't believe you will do this for us."  
"It's not all for you!" She replied."I get a holiday too and even some time with my granddaughter!"  
Scott got up and kissed Eileen's cheek before putting his empty mug on the table."I'll see you later." he said, stopping at the door to say"and thanks again!"  
As soon as he was out of the door, Eileen resumed her search for holiday offers.

Everything was running in Eileen's favour. She found an offer on the following week end in the same place as last year which she booked straight away. She then looked at prices of transport . She decided that the train would be very expensive, so she looked at the price of a coach. She would need transport from the coach station to the site but that would be a cheaper option than the train. She then noted that the train actually stopped in Dawlish Warren and a taxi from there would be easy. She was still mulling this over when Scott looked in. She shared her news with him and asked for his input on the transport. He suggested calling Sean down to see what he thought about the train. Sean seemed pleased to be going back to Devon, but was assuming the whole family was going.  
"Not this time. "Eileen said."it's just the four of us."  
Sean's eyes widened. " just the four of us." he said. "Wow, that will be different!" He smiled at Eileen and then at Scott, who put his arm round his shoulder." You do like the idea, don't you?" he asked.  
"I do indeed!" he grinned, but then his face fell.  
"Money?" Scott asked noting the difference. Sean nodded sadly.  
" The caravan is booked already !" Eileen said. "All paid for. We just need to sort transport now."  
"I wonder what car hire would be." Scott said.  
Eileen looked at him. " You can drive?" she asked.  
"Oh yes" Scott replied. "I just can't afford to run a car."  
"Ooh! Let's find out!"Eileen said and she was straight on to it.  
It was the final option which was accepted and Scott was to collect the car after his Friday shift at the Rovers. Sean decided to ask for the afternoon off so that they could leave earlier. It would be a long journey to undertake after he finished work.  
At lunch time on Friday, Eileen was waiting for Emily to leave pre school while Scott collected the car. When Sean got home, Eileen and Scott with very enthusiastic help from Emily, had almost loaded the car. Emily ran to meet her daddy as he crossed to their side of the road, gabbling so fast that he could hardly understand her. As he reached the car, Scott went to meet him and kissed him. "We're just about ready to leave." he said. "What do you need to do?"

I'll just change and grab a quick drink and then I'll be ready. Is my stuff in the car?" Sean asked.  
"It is." Scott told him. "Ok mum.Do you want to get in the car with Emmie?"  
"Yes, you can all do that. I'll be as quick as I can."Sean said, disappearing through the front door.  
"Emmie, let's go. In the car and don't forget teddy!"Scott said. He strapped an over excited Emily into the car. Eileen gathered a bag of snacks and drinks before also heading towards the car. Scott poured a glass of lemonade for Sean while he changed and they were both then ready to leave.  
"Dawlish Warren here we come!" said Eileen.  
"Yey!!!!" Said Emily. " We're going on holiday!"

The journey was straight forward apart from traffic hold ups in Birmingham and Bristol. Emily slept a lot of the way, making the famous comment "Are we nearly there yet?" every time she woke. They hoped to have arrived before 8, because the office closed at this point and they did that with more than a half hour to spare. Scott and Sean both went to sign in and collect the caravan keys and leaflets before driving round to their site. Scott and Sean unloaded the car while Eileen made up the beds starting with Emily's. They had decided that they would find the take away for tonight's dinner, so as they soon as their unpacking was done, they went on the trail of food. They sat and ate the meal and decided they should go straight back to the caravan to put Emily to bed.Eileen turned on the television and suggested that Sean and Scott went to see what was on in the entertainment venue while she watched some programmes, so they agreed. 

They bought a drink each and found a seat to watch the show. They enjoyed the comedian and tapped their feet to the beat of the musicians. There was then a pause before the music changed to dancing. Scott thought about the previous year when they came on holiday. He had wanted to dance but Sean refused, causing a huge row because he danced with someone he had met at the table. He came back to the present, by becoming aware of someone tapping him on the shoulder. He looked up, surprised.  
.

His mouth almost fell open. Sean was standing there holding out his hand. Scott couldn't believe it. Sean took a couple steps towards the dance floor, still holding out his hand. Scott stood up and walked to the dance floor, taking Sean's hand. They enjoyed the modern dance and then the music slowed down. Sean held Scott in his arms and they began to dance. Sean nibbled his ear and kissed his neck before Scott drew him in to a sweet lingering kiss. Scott's world was melting around him. Sean held him very close, his hand on his bum and Scott could tell how turned on he was.  
"I love you" Sean whispered in Scott's ear. Sean resumed the kiss, his hand behind Scott's head, again drawing him close. Scott felt that he was in heaven.  
The music ended and a normal song began.  
"Lets go home" Scott said. "I really want you!"  
Sean still holding his hand led Scott off the dance floor and through the building's front door. Sean seemed to know where he was going, but Scott doubted that he did. He found the darkest possible way home and part way down a path, he stopped.  
Once again, he put his arms around Scott and kissed him deeply . His hand wandered down to Scott's zip which he tried to undo, but needed a second hand. He thrust his hand in and pulled out the contents. Scott tried to break the kiss to stop him, but he was having none of it. He continued to work on Scott until he fell to his knees and took him in his mouth. Sean sucked, licked and squeezed As Scott kept his hands on Sean's shoulders to keep his balance. Sean achieved his goal and took Scott in his mouth, standing up straight away to kiss Scott and share the contents. Scott felt light headed. He couldn't believe what was happening. He felt overwhelmingly in love with this man. He broke the kiss and undid Sean's jeans. He began to play with the already rock hard penis. He broke the kiss.  
"I want you." he said. "I mean really want you. Will you do that for me? Now?"  
Scott dropped his clothes and stood in front of Sean naked. "I want you inside"he said. "Will you do that for me?"  
Sean gasped. "Scott, I don't have any..."  
"I don't care" Scott said. "Will you try?"  
Scott turned his back to Sean who was very uncertain about what he was about to do. He began to kiss Scott's neck and then used a finger to stretch Scott, followed by another and another. When the access was ready, he tried to lubricate himself and he began to move towards Scott. Scott bent over , resting his hands on his knees and Sean continued gentle thrusts, gradually getting further in. He kept his hands on Scott's hips and began to thrust properly. In what seemed no time, he had shed his load inside Scott. When he had completed, he turned Scott round and kissed him deeply, fondling his bare backside.

Sean then fastened his own zip and proceeded to dress Scott while he stood there in front of him. Sean then kissed him again.  
"Are we ready.to go home?"Sean asked. Scott nodded. Sean put his arm round Scott's shoulders and was about to move off when Scott stopped him.  
He put his.hands on his cheeks and gave him a hard full kiss.  
"That's how much I love you " he said when the kiss broke. He put his arm round Sean's waist. ",Lets go home."  
They stopped at the door of the caravan and Sean kissed Scott again " That's why I married you!" he said and opened the front door, allowing Scott to enter first.  
Eileen was leaning against the cushions at the join of the two sofas with her.feet up, an empty mug beside her and whatever was on the t.v. keeping her company.  
Scott climbed up the steps smiling at her., Sean entering and closing the door behind them.  
"Everything ok?" Scott asked.  
"Fine love,"Eileen replied. "Emmie did wake once but she had a wee and a drink and went back again. I'm not surprised really as she had a good few hours of sleep in the car,"  
"That's true" Scott agreed."I'll make a brew."  
He picked up Eileen's mug and went to the kitchen area.  
"I think I'll have a shower "Sean said"Then I can relax."  
"Ok. "Scott grinned at him. "I won't make you one then."  
As Sean went past Scott, he made it more of a squeeze than it really was and put his hands on Scott's waist waiting for him to turn to share a kiss. He then set off for the bathroom. Scott made the two mugs of tea and returned to the living area. He handed a mug to Eileen.  
"Thank you "she said. ",You're looking rather pleased with yourself!"  
"I am" Scott grinned. "Do you remember last year there was all that fuss because Sean wouldn't dance with me so I got off with the lad who sat down at the table?"  
Eileen's.face changed.",That hasn't happened already has it? "she asked  
"Not at all. Sean got up and asked me to dance straight away and we did the slow dance too."Scott told her smiling.  
"Oh wow!" Eileen said, shocked and impressed.  
"Then on the way home, Sean took us back a dark way behind the caravans and...and we went all the way !" Scott said quietly."and I do mean all the way!"  
Eileen looked more shocked.  
"Well I think I was wearing that look too!" Scott said and laughed, looking away from Eileen.  
"Maybe he is on a mission too!" Eileen said.  
" Well if he is, it's working!" Scott said, looking back at his mum, smiling contentedly.  
"I do believe it is!" Eileen smiled back.  
They all had an early night and were in bed before 12. Eileen took out her book to read but fell asleep instead.  
Scott cuddled in to Sean and after a few kisses, they too went to sleep in each other's arms. 

 

Eileen woke first and had a quick shower, hoping to be in the living room when Emily woke up. She had the breakfast bowls and cereal laid and was about to finish her first mug of tea when Emily peeked in to the room.  
"Good morning sleepy head!" Her granny greeted her. "You have had a lovely long sleep!" Emily was still yawning and just smiled at Eileen.  
"I'm going for a wee" she said and shuffled down to the bathroom. On her return, there was fruit juice and a bowl of cereal waiting for her, so she came and sat down beside her granny. She was half way through her bowl when the other bedroom door opened and Scott appeared in his pyjamas bottoms, hair all over the place. He squinted at Eileen and Emily and gave a big yawn and stretch.  
"Morning"he muttered and then quickly dashed into the bathroom, to a shout of....  
"Hey!I wanted to go in there! Come on!" And Sean's head appeared from the bedroom door.  
"Morning !" He shouted through.", I can't join you yet. I'm bursting and you might not appreciate my dancing" followed by "Scott !!! This isn't funny!"  
Scott tried to sneak out of the bathroom but a fist was seen thumping his arm and a flash of Sean diving into the bathroom. Scott plonked himself on the end of the sofa, legs straight out in front of him, hands behind his head. Eileen and Emily watched him, smiling. After another yawn and stretch, he became aware that they were looking at him. He reached over to Emily and tickled her.  
"And what are you looking at?" he asked as his daughter squealed with delight.  
"I'm going to make some toast "Eileen announced and headed for the kitchen with her empty mug.  
Sean emerged from the bathroom, put his arms round Eileen and kissed her cheek.  
"Morning " he said, followed by "Where's that sneaky git?" and headed to the living area. Scott had just finished attacking Emily when he suddenly saw something out of the corner of his eye. By the time he had turned, Sean was on top of him play fighting. Emily giggled in delight and Eileen watched from her toast making position. The whole place was filled with love and happiness. Eileen beamed to herself as she put in the second batch of bread. Her idea was certainly paying off!

After a wander to the shop for supplies and treats, the family returned to base for a mid morning cuppa and a jammy dough nut, before planning the day. Scott had the brochure with the week's activities and started to read bits out. There was a treasure hunt around the camp site at 2 and Emily agreed to go to it. Her dads were very pleased that she was going to join in with the organized activity. Everyone decided to go with her and see whether they had to stay. Emily said she would go with the play team , so the adults set off to the bar for a drink. Sean sat with his arm round Scott's shoulders and Scott had his hand on Sean's thigh whilst Eileen sat in an armed chair. They enjoyed just chatting, until Scott said he would wander over to meet Emmie. Sean offered to come too, but Scott told him he could get in another round by the time he returned and not to forget Emily's. He bent down for a quick kiss and also kissed Eileen's cheek before he left.  
"You seem to be having a good time, love."Eileen said.  
"Oh mum. You've no idea. I know it's only because we are on holiday, but I feel I've got my whole husband back - and some more!"  
"You are really looking like a lovely couple"Eileen shared.  
"If only we could be, mum. Back to dreams come true I'm afraid. That doesn't happen for me, does it."  
"You never know, love."Eileen said. "He's very happy.I can tell you that."  
"Well you-know-who isn't around, is he!"Sean said sadly.  
"Maybe it doesn't all have to be about him"Eileen said.  
"You're talking miracles,mum."Sean replied . "The thorn in my side,wherever I go. I try to love him like I used to, but it's so hard at the moment. He's meant to be my brother!"  
"I know." Eileen said" He has always been my challenge, as you know, but he is my son and I do still love him, despite everything he has done "  
Sean nodded and swallowed the last of his drink.  
"Drink up"he said to Eileen."I need to get the next round in!"  
He just returned in time with the glasses when he heard a shriek.  
"Daddy!"  
He turned and caught Emily as she arrived at the table and whisked her up in his arms. Scott caught up as Emily chatted to her daddy about her afternoon's activities, putting his arm round Sean's waist and kissing his cheek, before sitting on a chair beside Eileen and picking up a glass.  
"It's warm outside" he told her."You're missing all the sunshine in here"  
"It was warm when we came in!"Eileen said.  
"This is true" agreed Scott.  
"She's had a good time then" Eileen said.  
"Brilliant"Scott agreed. "I'm so proud of her mum"he continued with tears in his eyes. Eileen squeezed his arm as Emily scrambled in beside Eileen ready to share her afternoon yet again, but stopping as her daddy handed her a drink. "Thank you daddy" she said and concentrated on her drink.  
"Would anyone like crisps?"Sean asked and headed to the bar.  
"What are we doing next Dada?"Emily asked after lots of gulps of drink.  
"I was thinking about the swimming pool" Scott replied. It's time you could swim"  
"Ooh, will I like it?" she asked.  
"You loved it last year" he shared. Sean arrived with the crisps.  
"We're going swimming, daddy!" Emily said.  
"Are you? That's nice!" Sean replied  
"Aren't you coming ?"Scott asked.  
"I didn't bring any trunks "Sean replied.  
"Lucky I brought some for you then!" Scott said and Sean smiled at him. They finished the crisps and drinks and set off back to the caravan to change before heading to the swimming pool. Eileen kept the clothes and towels beside her poolside seat as the other three set off towards the water. After some time, Emily began to tire so Sean brought her back to Eileen and then he returned to the pool to swim with Scott.  
"Granny, Daddy and Dada seem so happy today!" Emily observed.  
"Out of the mouth of babes!" Eileen thought to herself before smiling at Emily. "I think they needed a holiday, darling!"she said.

Eileen said that she would cook dinner that day to save a few pennies, so Sean and Scott took Emily to the play area whilst she prepared it. As they enjoyed their meal, the plans for the evening were discussed. They had decided to take Emily to the children's entertainment, but Scott insisted during dinner, that as soon as Emily was tired, he would be bringing her home, leaving Eileen and Sean to enjoy the rest of the programme. Both tried to complain, but Scott was determined. Eileen tried to compromise, saying she would watch the variety show and swap with Scott so that he could meet Sean for the dancing. Again Scott refused, saying that he would come home and stay there, but he would buy some drinks on the way there to have once Emily had gone to bed. With sighs, the family agreed with Scott's decision. They stopped in the shop on the way and Scott bought drinks and nibbles before watching Emily's reactions to the children's show. She laughed in most of the right places and went down onto the dance floor to join the other children, bopping to the music and trying to follow the action songs. Her family were well impressed with her and beamed with pride. Once the show was over, Scott was ready to go, but Emily wasn't tired, so Scott suggested they went to the arcade. Emily had no idea what that might entail,but she was happy that Dada was taking her somewhere. They said goodbye to her daddy and granny and off they went. 

Emily loved putting pennies in the machines and squealed with delight when the machine coughed up loads of coins. They played until all the coins had gone and then they went back to the caravan.Scott put Emily to bed and then stretched out with a can in the corner seat of the sofa. He decided to see if his iPad would work and he was surprised that it did. He caught up on Facebook and quickly noted all the messages from Todd. He looked at his photo and thought about him, but then closed it without answering. Scott was having the perfect family week end and he wasn't going to allow Todd any where near it. He found some other leads to follow on it and it seemed like no time at all that Sean was holding the door open for Eileen to come in. They told him about the entertainment and Sean had remembered the best lines to share with Scott who laughed at them genuinely. He offered cans to both and Sean took one, but Eileen said she had had enough alcohol and would prefer a nice cup of tea. Scott insisted on making it for her and told her to sit in her favourite seat as he was going to move anyway . Sean saw the iPad and asked to use it. Scott was happy for him to do so. He brought back Eileen's tea and then sat down beside Sean,his hand on his thigh. Sean closed the iPad and put his arm around Scott's shoulders, kissing him. Eileen picked up the remote and found something they could all watch. Sean asked if anyone would mind him changing into his pjs as he would like to relax. He was back in seconds and settled back in beside Scott. Scott's hand on his thigh wandered after a while and every now and then, he flexed his fingers, one of them touching Sean's penis. Sean shuffled so that Scott couldn't reach so easily . He looked at him and Scott winked. Eileen at this point decided she was going to head to bed so she left them on the sofa. Sean immediately started kissing Scott who then grabbed what he had been teasing.  
"Lets go to bed "he said and reached for the tv remote.  
Later in the bedroom, Sean was lying with his head on Scott's chest.  
"I saw you had messages from Todd" he said.  
" I did" Scott replied."Did you also notice that I didn't reply to them?"  
"I did" Sean said. "I wondered why you didn't."  
"Because I'm having a perfect week end with my family and I didn't want to spoil it" Scott replied  
"And Todd would have spoilt it?" Sean asked.  
"Yes" Scott said softly and kissed Sean's forehead before reaching to turn off the light." Goodnight my love " he said. "See you in the morning"  
"Goodnight beautiful" Sean replied and snuggled in ready to drift off.

 

Sunday found Eileen busy making sandwiches straight after breakfast. This was the allocated day for a visit to the beach and Eileen was making a picnic.

Emily was trying her best to help while her dads had gone back to bed for a "lie in". The plan was to spend the whole day at the beach and end up at the fish and chip stall for the evening meal. There had been lengthy discussion about when they should leave for home , the options being Sunday night or Monday morning, but both Scott and Sean were due to be at work by 9 and Emily at pre school at the same time. Their thoughts were either to leave at about 4 or arrive at about 4 and the opinion currently seemed to be swaying towards arrive at 4, hence leaving between 10 and 11.  
Once the picnic was prepared, Eileen made a decision. They would leave tonight, so she and Emily set about stripping their two beds . They had finished the second bed and were in the process of packing Emily's belongings when Scott appeared. He soon realised that their departure was being sorted as he moved into the bathroom for a shower. Sean wandered out and sat on the sofa as Emily appeared from her bedroom with a bag of toys and books. She put the bag with a couple others and was about to return to her task, when she spotted Sean. "Daddy!" she squeaked and flung herself into his lap.  
"Morning sweetie" he said. "You look busy."  
"Granny and I have made a picnic, taken off all the bed stuff and now we are packing my things!" she said.  
"Wow!" Sean said. "You really have been busy!"  
Eileen appeared.  
"Ah. I wondered where my helper had gone!"she said, smiling at Sean."I've made an executive decision. We are leaving tonight."  
"Yes that's fine. I think that will be better, as with luck the roads will be clear and we will get back in time for a couple hours of sleep before work."  
"That's what I thought."Eileen said. "That's why we made a start on the packing, isn't it Emmie"  
Emily did a big nod, before throwing her arms around Sean's neck and he hugged her.  
"All over already. " he said sadly. "It's been brilliant, mum. Thank you so much for arranging it."  
"It does seem to have gone well" Eileen agreed.  
"I haven't seen you two look this happy in a long time."  
Sean sighed and buried his face in Emily.  
"You never know. It may not just be for now, love." Eileen said.  
Sean looked up at her. "Who are you kidding?", he asked.  
Scott appeared wrapped in a towel.  
"The shower's free Sean !" he said . Emily looked up on hearing his voice. "Dada!" She said and rushed over to put her arms round his waist. Sean sighed and headed for the shower, stopping to kiss Scott on the way.  
"We've been packing Dada "Emily shared.  
"So I see" said Scott, looking at the bags. "Nearly time to go home, Emms."  
Emily looked up at him with a big sad face .  
"Will you be sad to go home?" he asked her. Emily gave him a big nod. "So will I " he said, ruffling her hair. He looked at Eileen.  
"It's been a brilliant week end, mum. I just wish it could go on longer."  
"So do I " Eileen agreed. "It's been lovely watching you two. You have seemed so much in love"  
"We are." Scott agreed. "Emm, do you want to go out and play with your ball outside on the grass?We will be off to the beach as soon as daddy is ready."  
"Ok" Emily replied and picked up the ball near the door. Scott opened the door for her." Just stay here on this bit of grass so that I can see you." He said as she went carefully down the,steps.  
Scott sat on the sofa.  
"I've made a decision" Scott said.  
Sean came out of the shower.  
"Come on then you lot! Five minutes and I'll be ready to go. Wouldn't mind a cuppa first though.  
Scott sighed. " I've got to get dressed too!" He said. "Ok " Eileen said. "I'll put the kettle on. But hurry up or the day will be over before we get to the beach! We need to make the most of the sunshine!"  
"I'm nearly dressed already!" Sean shouted out of the bedroom.

The day on the beach went well. Eileen paddled while the boys took Emily in the water. She loved it, but couldn't get over how cold it was. After a while, she joined Eileen who took her back to get changed before returning with her for just a paddle. They watched as Scott and Sean jumped the waves and splashed each other and then went swimming . They stopped in the water for a kiss and Emily giggled. "Theyre kissing again!" she laughed. "Why do you think that is?" Eileen asked. "They love each other!" Emily replied, with a tone suggesting granny should already know that. Soon after that, they returned to the shore ready to get changed. They had stopped in the big gift shop on the way to the beach to buy a bucket and spade and some sand toys, so Eileen and Emily had already gone back up to their spot on the beach to do some digging and building. When the boys returned, they both sat huddled together trying to gain some warmth from each other and the towels, deciding that they needed to buy big beach changing robes if they were coming here on a regular basis. They enjoyed their picnic lunch and then Eileen helped Emily to build in the sand. The boys pinched Emily's toys and played in the sand together. They had a boat mould, a crab and a star which reduced them both to fits of giggles. Eileen thought the boys were back in their teens! 

As the afternoon wore on, they packed everything up and headed towards the fish and chip shop to enjoy a big piece of locally caught fish and chunky chips. Scott had driven down to the beach to save the long trek back, so after an ice cream and the purchase of some sticks of rock, they climbed into the car and set off for the caravan .  
The plan was to load as much as possible in to the car so that when they left late in the evening they would cause the least noise and fuss for the neighbours,' even though they would probably all be down in the entertainment venue anyway. Eileen suggested she and Emily watched some tv and Scott should try to snooze as he would be driving into the night. Leaving immediately would involve them in rush hours in at least one of the main hold ups on the way. Scott went into the bedroom and was soon joined by Sean who was sent by Eileen to keep him company, but they both agreed that sleep was important, so they cuddled up together and slept. Eileen was due to wake them at 10 if they had not appeared before then. She was about to do that when Sean appeared to say they were awake. He was surprised to find Emily still up and Eileen still watching Bing and Mr Tumble on the t.v.. it was agreed that she would soon catch up on sleep once the car was in motion. Sean put the kettle on whilst Scott disappeared in to the loo. Their aim was to leave by 11. The last items were loaded into the car with a final check of the van to make sure it was tidy and nothing left behind. Once the caravan key was posted through the office letter box, the family hit the road.

 

The journey was easy as the traffic was sparse so they decided to forego a service station break and kept going. On their arrival in Coronation Street, they left a sleeping Emily in the car whilst they unpacked and then everyone made straight for their beds, hoping for a couple hours of sleep.  
The house was a hive of industry again by 8 and Scott and Sean with a loving kiss and hug set off for work and Eileen and Emily walked up to pre school. Eileen checked the state of the car on her return, but it seemed to be respectable, so she put her washing on instead. By the time she and Emily returned from pre school, the car was missing. Scott had to get it back in time or pay for a further half day of hire. She sorted lunch for herself and Emily before she heard Scott arriving home. He reported that there was no problem with the hire firm and was heading upstairs when a key was heard in the lock.  
"That will be Todd."Scott said."I asked him to call in. Are you ok to have Emily here for a bit longer?"  
"She seems fine. You go ahead "Eileen said as Todd waved to her before making his way upstairs followed by Scott. Eileen sighed to herself. They had had such a lovely week end but now at the first possible chance, there he was with Todd again. Poor Sean had tried so hard to make it special, or that was how it seemed to her 

Todd walked in to the upstairs sitting room and spun round to grab Scott who was just behind him.

He went to kiss him but Scott turned away.  
"Todd, " he began," There's something I have to tell you."  
Todd put his head on one side and frowned at Scott, having no idea what was coming.  
"I can't do this any more." he said, head down." I know I won't be able to make you understand this after all that's happened, but this week end was so perfect with my little family. I realised that that is what I need. That is what I should be concentrating on. It should be enough. Sean was the perfect dad and partner. He made me feel so special, so loved, so important in his life and I know what he showed me was genuine. He wasn't putting it on for show. That's what I should be showing to him too And I did this week end and I wasn't putting on a show either. I truly genuinely felt like that about him. Emily had a wonderful time. She commented to mum on how happy we both were. A child could see the difference. I am not saying that I don't love you because I still do. I could never say I loved you with all my heart because some of it belonged to Sean. Now I'm so aware of that. And a lot more of it belongs to him than I had realised.That's why I can't go behind his back any more -even though technically now it isn't behind his back, because he knows about it. I still love you loads and I still want to be open with you. I don't care who sees or knows, but I have to respect Billy. I still want to kiss you and hug you and do all the open things we did before, but I won't be looking for opportunities to take you to bed. That boat has sailed. I wanted you to know straight away because I'm no good at hiding things -obviously. I don't expect you to understand as you will think I've been messing with you but I honestly haven't. Everything is as I have always said it is, but being with Sean made me sort my priorities. I got them all wrong. I'm so sorry if you think I have been playing with you. Please forgive me if you do. You will always be so important to me because I love you so much. I'm hoping that we will be able to sort this out so that the love we share can continue.  
Scott stopped and waited for some kind of response, but there was none.

Scott looked up. Todd was also looking down and Scott could see tears falling.  
"Todd" he said. Todd didn't look at him. He turned and went down the stairs and out of the front door.  
"Todd?" Scott heard Eileen call, but Todd neither stopped nor answered.  
Scott slowly walked down the stairs and straight over to the table where Eileen was sitting. She looked up at him. His face was screwed up in an attempt to show self control. Eileen was shocked.

Emmie sweetheart, would you mind going up to play in your bedroom for a while please? I want to talk to Dada a moment."  
"Ok."Emily said, standing up and walking to the door. She stopped and turned.  
"Is Dada all right?"She asked.  
"Yes dear. I'll come up and see you in a bit. Be good now!"  
Emily disappeared upstairs. Eileen waited until she was safely at the top before addressing Scott.  
"Right."she said. "Whats happened now?"  
Scott shook his head and sat heavily on the nearest chair, eyes closed, still trying to keep control.  
Eileen went over to Scott and put her arm round his shoulder. Scott threw his arms round Eileen's waist and buried his head in her, as the sobs began. It was some time before they subsided and Scott was finally able to speak.  
"It's over!" a muffled voice explained to Eileen.  
"Over? How do you mean?" Eileen asked.  
"With Todd. Can't do it any more. Love Sean. Love my family. Can't do it to him."  
Eileen rubbed Scott's back as she tried to take in what she had just heard.  
Scott let go of Eileen,eyes down. Eileen sat back down, moving her chair closer and taking Scott's hand.  
"That must have taken some doing"she said.  
Scott nodded."I still love him"he said."I've told him I.still want hugs and kisses but I don't know if he will do that. Nothing else. Everything out in the open. Nothing behind Sean's back- not that it would be anyway as he knew it was happening, but it won't be happening now anyway . It was so hard to do mum. Soooo hard."Scott began to cry again.  
Eileen listened. Someone had just come through the front door.  
"It's only me mum. I left Eva's stick of rock behind so I've..."Sean appeared in the doorway and froze.  
"Whats happened?" he asked walking towards the table.  
Scott looked up at him and Sean was shocked.  
"Oh my god, what is it?"' he asked, putting his hand on Scott's shoulder. Eileen let go of Scott's hand and stood up.  
"I'm going to go up and play with Emily."she said and left.  
Sean sat on Eileen's chair and took Scott's hand.  
Scott looked at Sean., tears streaming down his face.  
"I've had a hard morning." he said."Hold me? Please?"

 

Todd went back in to the florists and tried to continue with his work. Tracy came out of the back room as Todd chopped the stem off an expensive flower right up at the top.  
"Todd!" she squealed.",What on earth are you doing?"  
Todd looked at her, dazed and then blinked, wondering why she had shouted. He looked down at the flower head and gasped at it and then at Tracy.  
"Tell you what, Trace," he said "I'm feeling really sick. I'm trying to overcome it and I thought I was doing well. How did I do that to the flower?!"  
"Yes that's precisely what I was thinking! That's an expensive bloom!" she replied.  
Todd put his hand to his head where pearls of sweat were gathering.  
"Are you really feeling that ill?" she asked.  
Todd nodded. "The sweat is rolling off me "he said.  
Tracy sighed. "Well.I.suppose you had better go home then." she said.  
Todd looked at her, eyelids half open."I won't argue."Todd replied. "I really am feeling rough."  
"Well.go.on then. With a bit of luck you'll be back tomorrow."  
Todd nodded and proceeded to remove his shop apron and fetched his jacket and keys. "I'll see you.tomorrow" he said and was gone. Tracy with a sigh proceeded with the display.

 

Billy had been working in the church office whilst the two grandmas looked after Evie. He searched for two vital pieces of paper but they really weren't in the vestry. He sighed because he had to lock up and search the study at home, assuming they must be there. He couldn't continue without them, so that was what he had to do. On his arrival at Church House, he heard noises upstairs. Who or what could It be? No one should be home. He nervously crept up the stairs. The noise was coming from the bedroom. Billy looked round the door. Todd was spread out, face down on the bed sobbing.

Billy took a moment to register what he could see and then walked around to his side of the bed and sat down with his back against the headboard. Todd became aware that someone had sat on the bed and looked up to see Billy sitting there . He turned on his side facing Billy, tears still streaming down his face and held both arms out to Billy. Billy took Todd in his arms and held him tightly. 

 

Billy turned the heavy key in the lock and was happy that the old church building was secure once more. He caught up with Todd who was waiting for him. Todd put his arm through Billy's and they set off on their walk down Coronation Street.  
"That new hymn went quite well I thought, despite all the panic. " Billy said. "Hmmm"came the reply.  
"Then I nearly forgot to announce the charity coffee morning next week. Mum would have killed me!" He continued. "Hmmm" was the reply . "And did you see the hat on the young lady with Bobby from down by the butcher's?" "Hmmm"Todd said. Billy stopped walking and Todd ground to a sudden halt.  
"Right" he said. " what's all this about? - no, let me guess. Scott ?"

Todd nodded.  
"Why are you worried?" he asked .  
"It will be the first time I've,seen him since......I don't know how to react."  
"Naturally. You react naturally."Billy advised  
"So what's natural in this particular case?" Todd asked.  
"You know what I mean" he said. "Do whatever you think is best."  
"I don't know what that is any more." Todd said sadly.  
"Stop worrying. It will be fine. This isn't your arch enemy you're talking about. It's a man you love"  
"Did love" Todd said.  
"Did love? What does that mean?" Billy asked.  
"How can I love him when my love has been thrown back in my face?" Todd asked.  
"Todd, it hasn't. He still loves you. Just as much as ever. He just wants to handle it differently. That's all." Billy tried to explain.  
"Hmmm"said Todd, unconvinced.

"Well we will soon find out."Billy said. "Have you got your keys?"  
Todd fumbled around trying to find them. Billy stopped.  
"Come here "He said and felt all Todd's pockets until he located the keys which he then removed. He put the key in the lock and opened it.  
"After you" he said standing back. With a tut and a sigh, Todd went past him into the house. Evie immediately ran straight for Todd who picked her up and ruffled Emily's hair as she came and stood beside him looking up.  
"Hi everyone"said Billy walking over to Eileen and kissing her. He hugged Sean and looked at Scott, but decided against approaching him."Hi Scott!" he said instead. He got a concerned smile in return.

Todd put Evie down and then picked up Emily for a chat and a tickle before joining Billy on the sofa where Evie had just left him to return to her toys. Billy put his hand on Todd's leg, but could feel a prickly reaction and removed it again.He glanced over to Eileen who was watching and raised his eyebrows. She replied with a resolved smile before going in to the kitchen.  
Scott got up from the table and went over to Todd.  
"Can I have a word please?" he asked. The look Todd gave him rather took him aback, but he stood his ground and Todd got up. Scott left the room, checking that Todd was following. He led the way in to his sitting room  
"Why?" he asked. "I could feel the ice from over at the table!"  
Todd looked away from Scott. Scott got closer and put his hands on Todd's shoulders. "Please don't treat me like this. You know how much it's hurting me as much as it is you.

"You think so?" Todd said, still not making eye contact.  
"You know so. I've told you how much I love you. Could you just switch that off? I can't "  
"No I can't !"Todd said, finally looking at Scott. "That's the problem.,I can't just turn it off. You know I can't!"  
Todd smoothed Scott's cheek. "I don't know how to deal with this. I really don't" he said." Tell me what you want me to do because I really don't know!"  
Scott looked away, unable to look at Todd as tears formed in his eyes. Todd drew Scott's face back towards him with his thumb. He saw the tears in Scott's eyes and he knew. He realised what it was all about. He understood why Scott had taken this action because his husband and his daughter were important in his life. He wanted normality again. But he hadn't lost his love for Todd. It was still there, as powerful as it had been before. He was doing this for his family and also for Todd's family. He rested his forehead against Scott's and closed his eyes.  
"I get it" he said. "I do.I really do. You aren't doing it to spite me and you aren't even doing it because you no longer love me or in fact never did love me. You do still love me just like I love you, but it is an impossible way to live. It was hurting your family which is important to you and it was having an effect on mine,too. You've done this for everyone. That makes me love you even more! How bad is that! You are calling the shots. You are the one with sense. Tell me how to behave. Tell me what I can do and what I can't do. I will go by your rules."  
Scott opened his eyes and looked at Todd.  
"And this is why I love you!" He said.  
He put his hand on Todd's cheek and launched a soft loving kiss, which led to a stronger one.  
"I need your kisses" he said. "I need your love. I need to know you still love me, just like I love you. Please don't stop the kisses or the hugs. In front of eeveryone.,it,doesn't have to be in secret because everyone knows about it. Sean knows I still love you but he knows why I've tried to take action on it. He understands why I've done it He knows I can't switch it off. He knows it's still there. He knows we will still kiss and cuddle and hug. He also knows I've promised that I won't be sleeping with you or do anything like that. That's the sneaking around bit and that's what I want to stop. It's too damaging to all of us. "  
Todd nodded. "Ok "he said. "That's what we will do. If ever I overstep the mark, you will have to tell me. "

It was Evie's second birthday and all the family had gathered in Church House. Even Billy's brother Lee and his girlfriend Melissa had turned up. They had decided that their relationship had moved on enough to rent a flat together and had moved in three weeks earlier. Everything seemed to be going really well for them. Billy was delighted at the way Lee's life had turned around and it was all down to Melissa.  
All three grannies were enjoying the fun and each had helped to organise the proceedings. They were now sitting in the armchairs watching Evie and Emily eating birthday tea. The adults would have theirs later. The ladies had a cup of tea each and the lads were downing a pint. Billy was sitting on the arm of Sean's chair as Scott helped Todd with the girls. Scott was squeezing past Todd but had his hands on his hips, leaning his chin on his shoulder to hear what he had said.  
"How are you coping with all this'" Billy asked, seeing that Sean was watching the scene.  
"Yeah, I'm coping" Sean said."it's made a difference knowing that most of what goes on plays out before my eyes - or that's what I've been told!"  
"Yes it's true, as far as I know. There's no more going on than what you see" Billy agreed.  
"So I can live with that. "Sean said" Scott told me that a part of the problem was that he had never been with anyone but me and that made it more tempting. Not that they actually did anything in the end . Since then, Scott has been as loving and caring as he was when we first met, so I can't complain. How about you?.I don't know how you coped with it all in the first place"

"I had to." Billy explained. "I couldn't live without him. I knew he wasn't messing around. He adores Scott"  
"Still?"  
Billy nodded. "He was devastated when Scott said he wanted to cut it back. He loves him so much."  
"I think Scott does too" Sean said. "That hasn't changed. He just decided that he would honour me more again because we are a family."  
"Yes. That's what he told me" Billy agreed."He did it for you. And Emily. "Sean looked at Billy and smiled."How lovely is that!" he said. Billy returned the smile.  
"Right everyone!"Todd announced. "Please help yourselves to food. I think the girls have more or less finished. Well, Evie has!"  
Billy got up to fetch a selection of food for his mums and everyone else filled their plates at the table.  
As people began to finish, Billy said to Scott and Sean. "I think we are making an announcement ."  
"Oh. Ok" said Scott and looked at Sean,.saying nothing.

"Er ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please."Todd said and everywhere went quiet, looking at him, with Billy standing beside him.  
"I just wanted everyone ,to know that we have handed in our papers to the adoption people. We are going to have another baby!"  
Everyone clapped and cheered showing their delight.  
Sean then stood up beckoning to Scott who then stood beside him.  
"We would er also like to announce that we are in the first stages of adopting a little brother or sister for Emily!" he said. Again everyone cheered and clapped except Eileen who clapped and smiled at Scott. Sean noted this and turned to Scott.  
,"you told her,didn't you!" he said. Scott blushed a deep scarlet. "I knew you would!" He gave Scott's arm a playful slap.  
"Sorry" Scott said. "I just wanted to share it with her. Are you really angry with me? I'm so sorry!"  
Sean laughed. " knew you would tell her! You can't help yourself!" He laughed and Scott huffed, kissing Sean's cheek.  
"Well well well! said Joyce. "All change!  
Everyone agreed and Evie's party continued until everyone was fat, full and above all, happy.


End file.
